Lucky Star Special Edition!
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: Got questions to ask the casts? Want to see a scene that you always dream? So HERE'S YOUR CHANCE. Play truth or dare with Lucky Star Casts as you want now. You can ask them about some questions that you wanted to ask or dare them to some scene that you had imagine for a long time ago. So, Please R&R! Hope you guys enjoy it and review.Rate T for safety


A/N: Hey folks! Do you guys miss me? I guess not. Anyway, now I'm back with a totally different style of Lucky Star! Well, I saw this from Hayate no Gotoku fanfic and thinking that' Why not Lucky Star has one?' So here it is! THE WHOLE NEW LUCKY STAR FAN FICTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in Lucky Star although I do own the gender bender version of Konata and the three character that come up from nowhere.

Everyone was busy preparing the cameras and outfits. The assistants were adjusting the lights and no one noticed there were three teenage boys walked into the base. A tall with black hair boy stared around him.

"There you guys!" The director shouted and smiled at the three boys. The three boys looked at each other and walked into the base, sitting at the chairs that had being prepared by them with some papers on the table.

"Okay. Every unit ready! Five, Four, Three, Two, One and start!" the director shouted and so the scene was now focus on the three boys in the base.

Ryosuke: Welcome to the 'Lucky Star Special Edition! Doki doki with Lucky Star character!'.

Hikaru: Yup! I was so excited that I couldn't sleep well.

Hikari: Stop it, you two. We need to introduce the title of this show properly.

Ryosuke: Okay. Hikaru, you do it.

Hikaru: You always throw the job to me. Welcome to Lucky Star Special Edition! Doki doki, a heartwarming moment with your special Lucky Star!

Hikari: Just that?

Hikari: Seems so.

Hikari: What kind of lousy title is this?

Hikaru: Seems that they lazy to think of a fancy title.

Hikari: Whatever. What does this show does?

Ryosuke: Seems that they can ask something and the characters need to answer or they can dare the characters too. Something like truth or dare type.

Hikari: Why can't they just put truth or dare?

Hikaru: Maybe because it's not fun.

Hikari: Whatever. So now, let's introduce the casts!

Ryosuke: I don't want to. It's too troublesome.

Hikaru: Yes, Hikari, you do the job.

Hikari: You two….. * Dark aura formed around Hikari*

Ryosuke: Okay, let's introduce the characters.* sit up quickly*I

Hikaru: I agree. So now let's see who are going to play this game with us.

Hikari: First of all, let's welcome the blue hair otaku, Izumi Konata.

Konata walked as the curtain rose. She was 18 years old, despite her childish appearance. She waved her hand at the camera and the audiences.

"Tsundere is the best!" Konata shouted and sat at the seat that had been prepared.

Hikaru: Wow! That's quite a statement!

Ryosuke: Yup, it sure is. Next, will be the typical tsundere that never admitted her true feeling, Hiiragi Kagami!

The curtain rose again and Kagami rushed out from behind the curtain. She didn't even smile or waved at the audience

"What the heck are you guys calling me?" Kagami yelled but soon realized she was doing it right in front of her audience from all over the world. She quickly sat down with her face red.

Hikari: Stop giving other people funny nickname.

Hikaru: But its fun!

Ryosuke: Yup. Next, will be the tsundere's younger sister. Unlike her sister, she is a gentle but clumsy is also the type of person that can tolerate with Konata's dumbness! Let's welcome, Hiiragi Tsukasa!

Tsukasa walked out from the curtain and tripped herself. She rubbed her knees to reduce the pain and smiled. She quickly got up and soon tripped again. Kagami sighed and quickly went to help Tsukasa.

Hikari: As you can see, Tsukasa-san is a clumsy person.

Ryosuke: She sure is, but that's moe, right?

Hikaru: I guess it is. So, next is Takara Miyuki! Our smart, pretty ojou-sama! She is also known as Miwiki!

Ryosuke: Don't forget she is cute too!

Miyuki smiled gently and walked toward her friends. The audiences clapped to the extend with Hikaru and Ryosuke whistled and jumped up and down. Miyuki blushed as she walked faster.

"Miyuki-san…" Ryosuke hadn't able to warn Miyuki about the board. Miyuki had hit the board and was rubbing her forehead. She smiled sheepishly and quickly sat down.

Hikari: Where does that board come from?

Ryosuke: Who knows?

Hikaru: But Miyuki-san's reaction was so cute.

Konata: That is moe!

Hikari: O….kay. So who's next on our list?

Ryosuke: Oh, seems that is our cute, innocent but unfortunately has a weak body, Kobayakawa Yutaka!

Yutaka walked slowly and smiled innocently at the audience and the trio. Suddenly, she kneeled down and started coughing.

"Yutaka! Bring the emergency response team!" Hikari was worried and started to call for help while his younger brother, Hikaru only tapped his shoulder and pointed toward Yutaka. A tall teenager with green hair was kneeling beside Yutaka and gave Yutaka a bottle of water and some medicine.

Hikaru: So that's Iwasaki Minami. The cool and calm type of girl.

Hikari: She is nice since she always there to help Yutaka.

Minami slowly helped Yutaka to get up and both of them walked toward the seats. "Thank you." Yutaka said it with the innocent smile of hers, Minami only replied her with a blush on her face.

Ryosuke: That's yuri.

Hikaru: Yup.

Hikari: *rolled eyes* Okay, coming up is the doujin artist who always look down on herself despite she having nice drawing skills, Tamura Hiyori!

Hiyori walked out from the curtain and waved at the audience shyly. She quickly walked to her seat and sat down.

Ryosuke: She was unexpectedly plain.

Hikari: Stop saying something bad like that although I personally agree to you.

Hikaru: You guys should read the doujinshi she drew. It's awesome.

Hikari: Bro, I never knew you are into this kind of thing.

Hikaru: Sometime love between girls are so beautiful and pure. *enjoying in his fantasy*

Ryosuke: Okay. So, next will be our exchange student from USA!

Hikari: She know all about Japan's anime, manga. She is a cheerful person that always drag people around her to do something incredible!

Hikaru: Let's welcome, Patricia Martin!

Patricia walked out from the curtain and waved at the audience with a big smile on her face. She walked and skipped toward her seats. Ryosuke and Hikaru was staring at her chest and mumbled, "Miyuki is bigger than hers.' Hikari only shook his head.

Hikari: So next, will be the only girl that has a boyfriend. She is warm and polite but sometime is kind of scary. Minegishi Ayano!

Ayano walked out and bowed toward the audience. She quickly walked toward her seat due to her shyness.

Ryosuke: Well, that is fast.

Hikaru: That's why these people only can be second string cast.

Hikari: Hey, that's rude.

Ryosuke: So next, lets welcome the opposite of Izumi Konata and also a love rival of Konata.

Hikaru: She is cheerful and sporty and also confessed her love to Kagami.

Konata: What?

Kagami: Don't make things up.

Hikaru: Let's welcome, Kusakabe Misao!

Misao jumped out from the curtain and dashed toward Kagami and hugged her tightly.

"Kusakabe, stop it." Kagami tried to push Misao away with the help of Konata. Konata keep yelling," Kagamin is my bride! Get away from her!" Ryosuke and Hikaru were enjoying the drama while Hikari was taking a deep breath to calm him down.

Ryosuke: So, that's the main cast that will represent all the member of Lucky Star!

Hikari: So we are not introducing the teachers?

Hikaru: And don't forget Kobayakawa Yui.

Ryosuke: But the teachers are all busy. Nanako sensei was resting now because yesterday played too much MMORPG, while for Hikaru sensei and Fuyuki sensei, they were resting due to having too much fun yesterday night. Yui-san is working right now.

Hikaru: So I guess we can introduce them later.

Hikari: I think its okay.

Ryosuke: Come on, let's introduce how this show works.

Hikari: So this is a truth or dare section for the Lucky Star casts.

Hikaru: Yup, you guys can dare them or ask them to tell a truth about anything you guys want to know.

"What?" The cast were all complaining and started to worry about their safety.

Ryosuke: It's fun. So, you guys can give any dare if you like but there were a few rules to obey.

Hikaru: I hate rules.

Konata: I hope that the rules help us to be safe.

Hikari: Of course it will.

Everyone looked at Hikari with a disbelieved look on their face. Tsukasa and Miyuki were afraid of Ryosuke because there was an evil grin on his face while Hikaru was smiling but gave off a dark aura around him.

Ryosuke: Relax, it's not like we are going to eat you.

Hikari: Stop teasing them. So I will explain the rules.

You are allowed to pair up any cast as long as it doesn't include 'that' stuff.

We accept crossover although its hard to invite casts from other anime.

You are allowed to dare anything as long as it is not too scary or too erotic.

The casts will still recover even though you guys tortured them to death.

You also allow to dare one of us but better not exceed any erotic scene.

You are allowed to give the cast and us superpowers.

Ryosuke: I guess that's all!

Hikaru: Yup. So just review and give us your dare or questions.

Hikari: Why aren't we having it now?

Hikaru: Because we are lazy to think of some dares.

Ryosuke: Hey, that's our secret.

Hikaru: Oops.

Hikari: So, that's all for today show.

Hikaru: Hope you enjoy!

Ryosuke: Hope you can submit your questions and dare to us.

Hikaru: I can't wait to see your dares.

Hikari: You two just calm down. So until next time!

Ryosuke, Hikaru and Hikari: Stay tune to Lucky Star Special Edition!

A/N: I guess that's all folks. Hope you guys like it and enjoy it. Please R&R. See you guys next time!


End file.
